


A sight for sore eyes

by HeartSkipStyles



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Phan, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Teasing, dan teasing phil, naked, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSkipStyles/pseuds/HeartSkipStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan teases Phil whilst they're cooking in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff piece I wrote to overcome my writers block (I haven't written in over a year yikes)

Dan and I have been close from the day we’ve met, there has always been an undeniable spark between us and it wasn’t a secret to our peers. Although neither of us have openly said to our audience we have a romantic interest in each other, it wasn’t exactly new information considering the majority of our viewers have written fanfiction, drawn fan art and have adored the idea of Dan and I being together for years. I trusted Dan Howell with everything, he knew every single little thing about me; the little beauty mark I have on the bottom of my hip, how old I was when I lost my virginity, my worse fears etc etc, you get the jist. In short, I viewed Dan as my soulmate - romantically and platonically and I adored him.

“Phil!” Dan called out from the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows, taking my headphones out my ears to hear my boyfriend clearer.

“Yes?” I responded.

“Can you help me quickly?” 

“Yeah sure, hold on.” I pushed the laptop off my lap and on to the cushion beside me before walking out of the living room to the kitchen. I peered into the kitchen to see Dan making coffee on the work surface. “You called me?”

“Mhm. I need you to help me with breakfast.” 

“You want me to help you with breakfast? You do remember who I am?” I questioned causing Dan to laugh, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me next to him, our hips bumping.

“Yes.” Dan mumbled, nudging his nose against mine, our lips hovering over each other. I could feel Dan exhaling and inhaling slowly as he stared at my mouth. “I can’t make it all on my own.”

“That’s a lie.” I hummed, pressing my lips onto his. “You’re a pretty damn good cook.”

“Just get the eggs out the fridge.” Dan requested, pecking my lips and squeezing my hips. I rolled my eyes at my bossy boyfriend and wandered over to the fridge to retrieve the eggs. 

“What’s for breakfast then?” I asked, opening the carton of eggs to change their current state. 

“Pancakes.”

“My favourite.”

“I know.” Dan smiled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. “Can you get the flour from the top shelf.”

I licked my lips as I placed the eggs on the work surface. “Why can’t you?”  
“I’m getting other ingredients.” 

“Fine.” I mumbled, teasing Dan as I opened the cupboard door, I leant up on my tip toes and suddenly felt the hands of my boyfriend tug on my waistband before a sudden bite of cold air ran on the newly exposed skin below my waist. I dropped back down on to my feet, looking down at my green shorts which were now wrapped around my ankles. I gasped, turning my head to face Dan whose cheeks were painted dark pin.

“You’re not wearing any underwear!” Dan stated. “Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?” His eyes were wide like saucers, occasionally drifting down to my exposed skin and back up to my eyes.

“It’s not my fault! They’re probably all under one of the beds, you know how much you throw them around.” I retorted, pulling up my shorts.

“You can’t blame- okay yeah that’s true.” Dan admitted and I sniggered. “That was a sight for sore eyes.”

I huffed, pushing Dan’s shoulder gently so he fell into the fridge. “Rude!” Dan laughed gently before placing his hands on my shoulders and bringing our bodies closer. We pushed our noses together, our hearts pounding in our chests. I felt Dan’s sticky breath radiate onto my skin causing goosebumps to rise on my skin and adrenaline to course throughout my body.

“You know I was only joking.” Dan mumbled against my lips. “I think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
